Eevee
!#133 |- | colspan="2" | |} |- | colspan="2" |'Type' |} |- | colspan="2" |'Abilities' |- |'Gender ratio' |'Catch rate' |- | colspan="2" |'Breeding' |'Hatch time' |} |- |'Height' |'Weight' |- |'Base experience yield' |'Leveling rate' |- | colspan="2" |'EV yield' |- |'Body style' |'Footprint' |- |'Pokédex color' |'Base friendship' |- | colspan="2" |'External Links' |} Eevee (Japanese: イーブイ Eievui) is a Normal-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into one of eight different Pokémon through various methods: * Eevee evolves into Vaporeon when exposed to a Water Stone. * Eevee evolves into Jolteon when exposed to a Thunder Stone. * Eevee evolves into Flareon when exposed to a Fire Stone. * Eevee evolves into Espeon when leveled up with high friendship, outside of areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock, under one of the following conditions: ** during the daytime, including morning (from Generation II onward, except in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen); or ** with a Sun Shard in the Bag (in Pokémon XD). * Eevee evolves into Umbreon when leveled up with high friendship, outside of areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock, under one of the following conditions: ** during the nighttime (from Generation II onward, except in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen); or ** with a Moon Shard in the Bag (in Pokémon XD). * Eevee evolves into Leafeon when leveled up near a Moss Rock (from Generation IV onward, except in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver). * Eevee evolves into Glaceon when leveled up near an Ice Rock (from Generation IV onward, except in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver). * Eevee evolves into Sylveon when leveled up with a Fairy-type move and two levels of Affection (from Generation VI onward), outside of areas with a Moss Rock or Ice Rock. Eevee is the game mascot and starter Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!, as well as for the main characters of Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness and Pokémon Conquest. It is also the rival's starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, although Professor Oak originally intended to give it to the player. Oculus Quest Giveaway! Click Here to Enter Biology Eevee is a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose. Eevee is rarely found in the wild and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that is easily influenced by its environment. This allows it to adapt to a variety of habitats by evolving. Eevee is the only known Pokémon capable of using the exclusive Z-Move Extreme Evoboost. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!, the player starts with a special Eevee known as a Partner Eevee. The Partner Eevee has purple eyes and a lighter shade of fur. These design elements likely taken from the anime, which implemented similar traits starting in the Advanced Generation series. The marking on the tip of a female Partner Eevee is heart-shaped. This trait is unique and is not found on other female Eevee. Partner Eevee has higher base stats and access to moves that normal Eevee do not. Partner Eevee is the only Pokémon capable of performing Bouncy Bubble, Buzzy Buzz, Sizzly Slide, Glitzy Glow, Baddy Bad, Sappy Seed, Freezy Frost, Sparkly Swirl, and the Partner Power, Veevee Volley. In the anime In the main series Eevee in the anime Eevee Egg in the anime Major appearances May's Eevee May received an Egg from a Day-Care Couple in May's Egg-Cellent Adventure. That Egg hatched into an Eevee in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. Eevee eventually evolved into Glaceon before May met back up with the group in A Full Course Tag Battle!. Serena's Eevee Serena caught an Eevee in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. She later evolved into a Sylveon in Party Dancecapades!. Sandy A wild Eevee first appeared in a series of shorts titled Where Are You Going, Eevee?. The first episode debuted after Lillier and the Staff!. It made its main series debut in We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!, where it was caught by Lana and given the nickname Sandy. Gary's Eevee Gary's Eevee debuted in The Rivalry Revival, where it defeated Ash's Pikachu in battle. It evolved into an Umbreon sometime before Power Play!. Sakura's Eevee Sakura owned an Eevee in Trouble's Brewing. By the time Ash and his friends met up with Sakura again in Espeon, Not Included, her Eevee had evolved into an Espeon. Gladion's Eevee Gladion's Eevee appeared in a flashback in A Glaring Rivalry!. In the present day, it has evolved into an Umbreon. Other Eevee debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers, under the ownership of Mikey. He was hiding it from his three older brothers because they wanted him to evolve it just like they did to their own Eevee. However, when Mikey's Eevee single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, Sparky, Rainer, and Pyro accepted the fact that Mikey wanted to keep his Eevee just the way it is. Two Eevee appeared in Last Call — First Round!, under the ownership of Ursula. They evolved into a Vaporeon and a Flareon, respectively, during her performance. A female Eevee, along with all of her evolutions at the time, debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Virgil, who was mentioned to raise many Eevee that all eventually evolved. She was often seen outside of her Poké Ball. An Eevee appeared in Eevee & Friends alongside its evolutions, including the newly introduced Sylveon. It had a playful and friendly personality. Three Eevee appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where they befriended Ash, his friends, Alexa, and their Pokémon after Pikachu rescued them from a Nidoking. They eventually evolved into Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. An Eevee debuted in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, under the ownership of Ilima. It helped its Trainer earn the Eevium Z, which was eventually crucial to the defeat of Team Skull. It has since made further appearances in the Sun & Moon series, where it was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. An Eevee appeared in The Power of Us, under the ownership of Risa. Minor appearances An Eevee appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. An Eevee appeared in The Power of One. A wild Eevee appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Eevee briefly appeared in Hour of the Houndour. An Eevee appeared in a fantasy in the Fortune Teller book in The Fortune Hunters. An Eevee appeared in Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?, under the ownership of a child. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in You're a Star, Larvitar!. An Eevee appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved into its five Eeveelutions at the time. An Eevee appeared in Brock's demonstration in A Bite to Remember, where it evolved into its five Eeveelutions at the time. An Eevee appeared in Gonna Rule The School!, under the ownership of the Pokémon Trainers' School. It was temporarily loaned to one of the school's underage students for use. Multiple Eevee appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Coordinator's Eevee appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. An Eevee made a small cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Giratina and the Sky Warrior together with its seven Eeveelutions at the time. An Eevee appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. A male Eevee appeared in a flashback in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, under the ownership of Virgil. He was revealed to have evolved into Virgil's Umbreon after getting lost with him in a forest and spending a night there. An Eevee appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. An Eevee appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as a resident of Allearth Forest. An Eevee appeared in a flashback in Bonnie for the Defense!, where it was taken away from Heidi, Kye, and Jay by their teacher, who told them they were too young to have a Pokémon. This caused them to harbor a strong distrust of adults, but they later learned that it had been taken back to its true owner after being delivered to Nurse Joy. An Eevee appeared during the Mega Audino journal in A Race for Home!. An Eevee appeared as an image in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Two Trainers' Eevee appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A student's Eevee appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. It appeared again in the banned episode SM064. Five Trainers' Eevee appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. Three Trainers' Eevee appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. It reappeared in a flashback in A Masked Warning!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in the banned episode SM064. An Eevee appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, under the ownership of Kagetora. It was defeated in a battle by Ilima and his own Eevee. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Twirling with a Bang!. Two Trainers' Eevee appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with light so it could return to its true form. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!. Four Eevee appeared in Drawn with the Wind!, where they were seen at Malie Garden. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in SM128. A Trainer's Eevee appeared in SM135, where they were seen near Team Rocket's food truck. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} In Pokémon Origins Eevee in Pokémon Origins An Eevee appeared in File 1: Red with Professor Oak. In the manga Eevee in Pokémon Adventures In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Like in the anime, Mikey owns an Eevee in The Electric Tale of Pikachu. Mikey and his Eevee appear in the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That is the Question!. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga : Main article: Coconut's Eevee : Main article: Lu An Eevee is owned by Coconut in Magical Pokémon Journey. This Eevee is a smart Pokémon who is very loyal to Coconut. Later, another Eevee named Lu appears. Coconut's Eevee falls in love with Lu, who confesses her own love to Eevee before moving away. In the Pokémon Adventures manga : Main article: Vee In Blame it on Eevee, an Eevee is seen as a Pokémon experimented on by Team Rocket, in their tests to attempt merging Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres into a single Pokémon. The experiments gave Eevee the characteristic of being able to mutate into three of his evolved forms, namely Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon and revert, though he still requires the energies of an evolutionary stone. Red eventually catches this Eevee as a prerequisite for challenging Erika and gave him the nickname of Vee. When he evolved into Espeon, however, he lost his mutation ability and became unable to revert to his base form. An Eevee appeared in The Kindest Tentacruel as one of the Pokémon in Yellow's fantasy about evolution via evolutionary stone. An Eevee appeared in The Escape, under the ownership of Karen during her childhood. It was one of the children captured by the Masked Man. It is presumed that this Eevee eventually evolves into her Umbreon, which she used to fight Green. Sometime off-panel during the X & Y chapter, Y caught an Eevee, which she named Veevee. When she used her in a battle against Team Flare, she evolved into a Sylveon. Pokédex entries |} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Eevee is seen with Red during the curry cooking competition that went on in Curry Showdown! Which is the Most Delicious?. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mitsumi has an Eevee as seen in Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!!. In the TCG : Main article: Eevee (TCG) As in the games and anime, Eevee is notable in the TCG for being able to evolve into the most differently-named Pokémon cards, with its eight normal evolutions, as well as Dark forms of the Generation I evolutions and Espeon, and Light forms of the Generation I evolutions. In the TFG One Eevee figure has been released. * Next Quest: Eevee Other appearances Eevee in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Super Smash Bros. Melee Eevee only appears as a random trophy. Trophy information As adaptable a Pokémon as any yet discovered, Eevee's evolutionary progress changes to meet the conditions of its environment. So far, five evolutionary forms have been discovered and then catalogued for this unique Pokémon; Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. All evolutions have special benefits. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Eevee appears as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Take Down to hit opponents. Trophy information NA: This Normal-type Pokémon is as adaptable to evolution as they come, with eight evolutions discovered thus far. If you pair that potential with its adorable features, it's no wonder Eevee is so popular! In Smash Bros., Eevee will attack a nearby opponent with Take Down. Sadly, this attack isn't incredibly powerful. PAL: This adorable Normal-type Pokémon's ability to evolve in so many different ways makes it a popular choice with trainers. When brought out in battle, Eevee uses Take Down on the first opponent it sees, but...it's not very effective. Never mind. Eevee may not be the toughest Pokémon, but it'll always be one of the cutest. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Eevee returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Take Down to attack foes, moving from left to right and vice-versa up to five times. It also appears as a Spirit. Detective Pikachu An Eevee briefly appeared in Detective Pikachu, under the ownership of Howard Clifford. It evolved into a Flareon. Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Stadium 2: Eevee stars in the mini-game "Eager Eevee". Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Blue (Japan) | |- ! colspan="2" |Yellow | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Crystal | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |- ! colspan="2" |Pokéwalker | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |- ! colspan="2" |Dream World | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |- | |- !Ultra Sun !Ultra Moon | |- ! colspan="2" |Let's Go Pikachu | |- ! colspan="2" |Let's Go Eevee | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="1" |Pinball | |- ! colspan="1" |Stadium | |} |} |- | |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Trozei! | |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: SoA | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranch | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Blazing | |- ! colspan="2" |PokéPark Wii | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: GS | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Conquest | |- ! colspan="1" |MD GTI | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Shuffle | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |- ! colspan="1" |Picross | |} |} |} In events In-game events Held items Stats Base stats Partner Eevee * Due to how stats are calculated differently in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! compared to the other core series games, maximum stats are not reflected on the table above. Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Eevee in Generation VII * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Eevee in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Eevee can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Eevee cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} By events |} |- | |- | * A superscript level indicates that Eevee can learn this move normally in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Eevee * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Eevee * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see moves from other generations |} TCG-only moves Side game data |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: | |Field move: | (Tackle ×1) |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry R-097' |- | colspan="6" |''It quickly dashes about and charges to attack.'' |} |} |- | colspan="6" | |Poké Assist: (present) | |Field move: (present) | (Tackle ×2) |- |Poké Assist: (past) | |Field move: (past) | (Tackle ×1) |- | colspan="6" |'Browser entry R-075/N-054' |- | colspan="6" |''It shoots a series of hearts.'' |} |} |- | colspan="3" | |} | colspan="3" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="3" | !Attack Power: |'★★★★★' |- | rowspan="2" | ! colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} |} | colspan="3" | | |'Attack Power:' 40 - 90 |5 |- ! colspan="3" rowspan="10" | #023 ! colspan="2" |Mega Boost |- | colspan="2" |Fills the Mega Gauge of a Pokémon of the same type. |- | colspan="2" |'Skill Swapper:' Eject+, Hammering Streak |} |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |- | colspan="6" | |} |} In Pokémon GO, if Eevee has a particular nickname, then once per nickname, it is guaranteed to evolve into the following, regardless of other conditions: * Rainer → Vaporeon * Sparky → Jolteon * Pyro → Flareon * Sakura → Espeon * Tamao → Umbreon * Linnea → Leafeon * Rea → Glaceon Evolution |- | Water Stone ↓ | Thunder Stone ↓ | Fire Stone ↓ | Friendship (Day) ↓ | Friendship (Night) ↓ | Level up near Moss Rock ↓ | Level up near Ice Rock ↓ |♥♥ + Level up 2 Affection and a Fairy-type move ↓ |- | | | | | | | | |} Partner Eevee |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} For other sprites and images, please see Eevee images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia * Eevee's English name is a palindrome. ** Eevee's English name also contains only two unique letters, less than any other Pokémon's English name. * Eevee was designed by Motofumi Fujiwara.1 * Eevee has the most branched evolutions with a total of eight. * Eevee bears many distinguishing characteristics because of its evolved forms: ** Eevee is the only Pokémon to not share any types with any of its evolved forms. ** Eevee has the most evolved forms of any Pokémon and is the only Pokémon that has more than three evolved forms. ** The fan-made term to describe the evolutions of Eevee, Eeveelutions, was made official after its use in the strategy guide for Pokémon Stadium 2, followed by a TCG Theme Deck. * In early English promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, Eevee was called "Eon", the suffix of all of the evolved forms of Eevee. * In Generation I, Eevee is the only Pokémon to have a branched evolution. * It is impossible for Eevee to evolve into Espeon and Umbreon in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen because the games lack a time system. It is also impossible for it to evolve into Leafeon and Glaceon in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver since neither Johto nor Kanto has a Moss Rock or an Ice Rock. * Despite Eevee being obtainable before the Pokémon League in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, it cannot evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon until after entering the Hall of Fame. This is because Twist Mountain and Pinwheel Forest are inaccessible before then. * Eevee is the only pre-existing Pokémon to receive an evolution in Generation VI, though many received Mega Evolutions. * Four of Eevee's evolved forms evolve through abnormal means in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series (Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon). ** In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Eevee evolves using the Sun Ribbon, or Lunar Ribbon with at least 1 star of IQ, a Mossy Rock, or a Frozen Rock into its respective evolved forms. * In Pokémon Ranger, all of Eevee's evolved forms up to the third generation can be captured; however, Eevee is completely unobtainable. This was changed in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. * Despite the fact that May, Gary, and Sakura each owned an Eevee that went on to evolve, Eevee was never seen evolving onscreen in the anime until Last Call — First Round!, when Ursula evolved her two Eevee into Flareon and Vaporeon during a Contest appeal, over thirteen years into the anime. * As a species, Eevee has appeared in the teams of the most main characters in the anime, with May, Serena, and Lana each owning one. ** This also makes Eevee the only Pokémon species in the anime to have been owned by more than two different main characters. Origin Eevee shares traits with various mammals, specifically the fennec fox, dogs, and cats. It could also be based on the Gulon, a mythical, dog-sized Scandinavian creature with a coat of brown fur; a catlike head, ears, and claws; and a fox-like tail. Name origin Eevee and Eievui are the pronunciations of E-V, the first two letters in the word evolution. Category:Eeveelutions